Possom Kingdom-Toadies Night Walker Music Video
by Deedlit MagicFayal Wood
Summary: song fic where Sexy stuff happens to yaoi vampire couple kain and Shido...


Title: Possum Kingdom   
Artist: Toadies  
Fic: Vampire's Folly  
Series: Night Walker  
Writer: Deedlit Magic  
  
Kain walks down the street, in and out of the circles of light cast by street lamps. He stops in front of a mansion. Shido stands in the window.  
  
Make up your mind  
He grins and runs out, pulling on his coat as he comes.  
  
Decide to walk with me  
He loops his arm in Kain's and stuffs his hands in his pockets.  
  
Around the lake tonight Around the lake tonight  
They stroll down the walk. They reach a body of water and meander around it.  
  
By my side By my side  
He leans into Kain's side. Kain smiles down at him with that very bad boy look as they continue to walk.  
  
I'm not gonna lie  
He runs his finger down Shido's cheek.  
  
I'll not be a gentleman  
The finger runs down his neck and in between buttons in his shirt.  
  
Behind the boat house  
He pulls him into the shadows.  
  
I'll show you my dark secret  
Shido's eyes grow wide as Kain bites his finger. He lets the blood drip on his tongue.  
  
  
I'm not gonna lie  
He licks the finger seductively.  
  
I want you for mine  
Then he kisses Shido.  
  
My blushing bride  
Shido pulls away, flaming.  
  
My lover, be my lover, yeah...  
He jerks Shido against him and bites his neck.  
  
  
Don't be afraid  
Shido jerks away and Kain smiles at him, letting his hair slip between his fingers.  
  
I didn't mean to scare you  
He kisses at the fingers Shido explores his wounded shoulder with.  
  
So help me, Jesus  
Shido pulls a cross from inside his shirt and shoves it at Kain.  
  
  
I can promise you  
Kain smiles, putting his hand over Shido's and the cross.  
  
You'll stay as beautiful  
Kain brushes Shido's bangs back from his face with his free hand.  
  
With dark hair  
He runs his fingers through his hair.  
  
And soft skin...  
Then he strokes his cheek.  
  
Forever...forever  
He brings his lips to Shido's. He squirmed against him. He lets him free, and smiles at his prey. Shido stands and stares at him.  
  
  
Make up your mind  
Shido clutches at his shoulder, eyes growing wide.  
  
Make up your mind  
He falls into Kain's arms, breathing heavily.  
  
And I'll promise you  
Kain kisses his forehead.  
  
I will treat you well  
He picks him up and carries him off.  
  
My sweet angel  
Light reflects off of Shido's sweaty brow as they pass under a street light.  
  
So help me, Jesus  
Kain walks up the steps of a church. Jesus is holding out his arms in the stained glass window above their heads.  
  
  
(hey, hey, hey)  
He kicks open the door and carries Shido up to the alter.  
  
  
Give it up to me  
He lays him on the white cloth on the table.  
  
Give it up to me  
Kain tries to kiss him.  
  
Do you wanna be  
He just stares off into space.  
  
My angel?  
Shot from the side, the white cloth falls around Shido like wings.  
  
Give it up to me  
He lays his head on Shido's chest.  
  
Give it up to me  
He lifts one of his hands to his face and nuzzles it.  
  
Do you wanna be  
He looks into his eyes.  
  
My angel?  
A painting of an angel is reflected from the ceiling.  
  
  
Give it up to me  
He pulls the cross off of Shido's neck and throws it to the floor.  
  
Give it up to me  
He rips his shirt open.  
  
Do you wanna be  
He runs his hands down Shido's body.  
  
My angel?  
Shot from above, Shido looks like a broken angel.  
  
  
So help me!  
Kain clutches his shoulder.  
  
  
Be my angel  
He bites his own finger and offers it to Shido.  
  
Be my angel  
Shido turns his head away.  
  
Do you wanna die?  
Kain shakes him by the shoulders.  
  
I promise you  
He offers Shido the blood again and he takes his finger into his mouth.  
  
I will treat you well  
He grins, stroking his hair.  
  
My sweet angel  
Shido sits up smiling back evilly, the halo on Jesus in the background framing his head.  
  
So help me, Jesus  
He throws his arms around Kain and they tumble to the ground. Jesus on cross looks down looking pained.  
  
  
Jesus  
A candle stand is kicked over and a corner of a tapestry of Jesus catches fire.  
  
Jesus  
Flames lick us the wall, blackening the ceiling.   
  
Jesus...  
The tapestry falls to the floor, throwing the flames everywhere as Shido and Kain run off into the night. 


End file.
